Yusei Fudo
Yuuya Miyashita}} }} Yusei Fudo (不動遊星, Fudō Yūsei) is the 18 year old protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and is one of the Signers. He is known for his genius style dueling, his considerable duel skill, and his cool and clever personality. He uses a Bike-themed Duel Disk. Yusei is shown to be loyal to his friends. In comparison to other series protagonists he is shown to be very different than Jaden Yuki in personality, but quite similar to Yugi. He has a far more calm and serious attitude than either of them. Character biography Jack Atlus, the Riding Duel Champion, stole Yusei's D-Wheel, which Yusei made himself and his card, "Stardust Dragon", which is of high importance to Yusei. Rally Dawson gives Yusei a chip for a new D-Wheel he was making. While Nerve thinks Rally may have stole it, Yusei asks him to lay off and uses the chip on his D-Wheel. Yusei and his friends are confronted by the securities, who are looking for Rally. Yusei takes off to distract the securities, while his friends make their escape. He challenges one of them, Tetsu Ushio to a duel, where if he won, the securities would forget about the events that happened that day. Ushio accepts and loses. Yusei proceeds to fight Jack, battling Rex Godwin's forces along the way. Yusei eventually confronts Jack at the Duel Stadium. They both Summon their ace monsters, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". After the dragons clash a mysterious red dragon appears and a Dragon's Birthmark appears on Yusei's arm. Both Riders D-Wheels began to fail causing the duel to end. After his duel with Jack, Yusei is caught by the Securities and transported to a detention center. He meets a friendly old man, Yanagi Tenzen on the way. At the center he is challanged by former Pro Duelist Jin Himuro. Yusei is unable to duel since he doesn't have his deck. Yanagi duels Himuro instead. After their duel Himuro speaks ill of Yanagi's cards, causing Yusei to duel him using Yanagi's deck. Afterwards Yusei becomes friends with Himuro. Godwin orders Takasu to investigate Yusei. Takasu responds by transfering Yusei to a different room. Here Yusei meets Aoyama. Aoyama tells Yusei that he is planning to escape and invites Yusei, but Yusei says he wants to leave with Himuro and Yanagi. After seeing how Takasu had harassed Yanagi and Himuro, Yusei duels Takasu with his freedom on the line. Takasu has already seized all of Yusei's decks, so Yusei duels him using a deck made of cards given to him from his friends at the center. They duel in an arena designed to shock a player when they take damage, but Takasu has set the arena so that he doesn't receive the shock. After defeating Takasu, Yusei is released from the detention center to retrieve his deck and his D-Wheel. Appearance Yusei has startling blue eyes and black hair. The upper layer of his hair points upward, while the lower layer points downward. He appears to have yellow highlights. Yusei wears a blue jacket with amber gems over a black shirt with a red symbol. His lower body consists of jeans and a belt. After Episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face. When the Dragon Birthmark appeared on his arm in Episode 4, it was the tip of the dragon's tail split by four lines near the edge and a red outline. Deck Yusei uses a Speed/Junk Deck, revolving around Synchro Monsters. Yusei uses 2 decks, one for Riding Duels and one for normal duels. Many of his card run a theme on "Junk," possibly referencing his humble scrap-yard home and salvaging tendencies. This also reflects his often-stated personal belief that "there's no such thing as a worthless card." In his Lightning Deathmatch against Takasu, Yusei used a Deck made of cards given to him by inmates at the detention center. Many of the monsters in this Deck are outlaws or otherwise unsavory. Fudo, Yusei